The present invention pertains to processes for preparing 4-bromo-1-oxypentafluorosulfanylbenzene.
Aryl-OSF5 compounds are useful for preparing many other useful compounds including, but not limited to, agricultural compounds, pharmaceuticals, monomers and polymers.
For example, DE 100 58 472 A1 to Kirsch et al. discloses derivatives of 4-((hetero)cyclyl)-pentafluorosulfuranyloxybenzene, which are used in liquid crystal media for LCDs and other electro-optical devices. This reference discloses that 4-bromo-l-oxypentafluorosulfanylbenzene can be prepared by reacting bromobenzene with SF5OOSF5 at 150° C. for 18 hours in a nickel-lined autoclave. The product is recovered by fractional distillation.
Case et al., “Preparation and Properties of Some Pentafluorosulphuroxyaryl Compounds, ArO-SF5.” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2107 (1962), discloses that bispentafluorosulphur compounds react with benzene, toluene or chlorobenzene to yield compounds in which the pentafluorosulphuroxy group is substituted on the aromatic ring.
Despite the foregoing developments, it is desired to provide other routes to prepare pentafluorosulfuroxyaryl compounds, and particularly 4-bromo-1- oxypentafluorosulfanylbenzene.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.